Pertemuan Satu Sisi
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: Dia tidak pernah menatapku. Dia-yang-duduk-di-bawah-pohon.


Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Murid tahun terakhir Karakura High School. Beberapa orang memanggilku genius. Bukan bermaksud sombong, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Selama dua tahun, aku selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, setidaknya sampai ujian kemarin.

Aku selalu muak dengan kelas. Aku tidak suka riuh, aku tidak suka aroma kapur. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka bergaul, bukan juga anti sosial. Hanya saja aku lebih suka berdiam diri. Di dahan pohon sakura besar belakang gedung olah raga. Bersantai dan bersandar. Ada cerita sendiri kenapa aku suka menaiki pohon.

Biasanya aku sendirian. Sebut saja ini tempat rahasiaku kabur dari Keigo. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ada gadis yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku. Terkadang dia hanya duduk, terkadang memakan roti melon, terkadang tertidur.

Aku tidak mengenalnya dan tak berniat menyapa juga. Dia tak pernah berbicara dan tidak mengganggu, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

.

Dia selalu datang 12 menit setelah aku menaiki pohon. Seperti biasa dia duduk menyandar ke pohon, menghadap gedung olah raga. Hari ini dia membawa sekantung makanan. 3 bungkus roti melon dan dua kotak susu rasa pisang. Dia menghabiskannya tanpa berbicara. Makannya sangat lahap dan aku berpikir, ke mana perginya semua nutrisi makanan sebanyak itu. Tubuhnya sangat pendek, mirip bocah SD.

.

Hari ini dia tidak membawa apa pun. Hanya terduduk dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya. Kurasa dia mendengarkan lagu. Dia hanya diam. Tidak bernyanyi atau bersenandung. Mungkin dia tertidur atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dari atas.

.

Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak makan di bawah pohon. Hanya duduk bersandar. Dia juga tidak memakai _earphone_nya. Mungkin dia tidur di situ.

.

Kali ini dia membawa sebuah buku. Dia menulis sesuatu, mungkin tugas yang lupa dia kerjakan. Dia diam dalam kegiatannya.

.

Dua hari ini dia tidak datang saat jam istirahat. Aku tidak peduli dan hanya menyandar di atas pohon. Angin hari ini cukup kencang dan aku menyukainya. Tanpa sadar kali ini aku merasa benar-benar sendiri. Entahlah.

.

Seperti biasa dia memakan roti melon dan susu pisang. Dia duduk dengan kaki di luruskan. Ada warna lebam biru kehitaman di pahanya. Bukannya aku secara tidak sopan ingin melihat pahanya —ayolah, tubuhnya sangat kurus, tidak menarik— hanya saja lebam itu sangat menarik perhatian di kulit pucatnya. Mungkin dia menabrak meja atau kursi di kelas.

.

Ada yang berbeda hari ini. Saat gadis itu duduk dengan buku tulisnya, ada gadis lain yang menghampirinya. Aku mengenalinya. Dia Inoue. Teman sekelasku di tahun pertama.

"Kuchiki-san terima kasih telah membantuku." Inoue membungkuk rendah. Ah... jadi namanya Kuchiki. Hm... terdengar tidak asing.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Si Kuchiki menjawab. Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dibandingkan suara gadis-gadis di kelasku.

"Aku sangat iri padamu. Aku selalu ditindas dan ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu, Kuchiki-san." Hm? Inoue ditindas? Seingatku dia cukup banyak teman dulu.

Si Kuchiki terdiam sejenak lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia menegakkan badan.

"Kau tahu kenapa mereka takut padaku?" Mungkin karena dia pandai berkelahi, pikirku.

"Tentu saja karena kau kuat, Kuchiki-san"

Aku melihat kepala Si Kuchiki menggeleng. "Kau salah. Yang paling ditakuti bukan orang kuat, tapi orang gila." HAH?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Inoue. Kutebak, dia sama bingungnya denganku.

"Kalau kau kuat, mereka akan menambah jumlah dan berusaha melebihimu. Tapi kalau kau gila, mereka akan takut berurusan denganmu." Hmm... kurasa itu benar. Teorinya aneh, tapi itu benar.

Si Kuchiki melanjutkan. "Rendahkan dirimu, puji mereka, dan tersenyum seolah kau tergila-gila dengan mereka. Buat mereka berpikir bahwa kau adalah psikopat yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk obsesinya." Aku mengangguk setuju. Dengan bertingkah seperti itu, kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau mengganggumu.

"Tapi perlu diingat. Tidak akan ada juga yang mau berteman denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau tetap seperti ini. Carilah teman. Bergantunglah padanya." Si Kuchiki kembali menyandarkan diri ke pohon. Melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis di buku.

Inoue tidak bergerak. Kurasa dia terus memandang bumi di kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu... Kuchiki-san, maukah berteman denganku?"

Si Kuchiki kembali menatap inoue. aku bisa mendengar helaan napasnya. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak suka berteman dengan pecundang."

Hah? Apa-apaan itu? aku bukan orang yang pandai bersopan santun, tapi aku tahu ucapan Si Kuchiki sudah kelewat kasar.

Aku bisa melihat tubuh Inoue menegang. Dia membungkuk, mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih lalu berlari pergi. Kurasa dia menangis. Rasanya aku ingin turun dan memberi pelajaran pada Si Kuchiki. Tapi helaan napas beratnya menghentikan rasa kesalku secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa. Begini lebih baik." Si Kuchiki mengucapkannya berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, seolah begitulah cara bernapasnya.

Hari ini, aku melihat sisi lain dari dia-yang-duduk-di-bawah-pohon.

.

Sekarang aku sedikit mengenalnya. Berdasarkan informasi dari Keigo, namanya Kuchiki Rukia, ya Kuchiki bangsawan yang itu. Kelas 3-1. Dia baru pindah kesini di awal semester. Kurasa, saat pertama dia duduk di bawah pohon adalah hari pertama kepindahannya. Hanya itu informasi yang kuingat. Selebihnya, tentang kecantikan, karisma, atau apa pun yang Keigo katakan aku tidak mendengarkan.

Lagi-lagi Si Kuchiki hanya duduk terdiam. Mungkin dia tertidur seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sekarang sudah mulai musim gugur dan cuaca cukup dingin hari ini. Kurasa itu alasan Si Kuchiki memakai syal putih di lehernya. Kepalanya yang terlihat hitam legam dari sini, tampak kontras dengan syalnya. Dia terlihat nyaman sekali.

.

Suhu hari ini lebih hangat dari kemarin. Aku bahkan tak memerlukan jaket hitamku. Tapi Si Kuchiki terlihat tidak baik. Dia memakai jaket, syal dan masker. Sepertinya dia sakit. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kurasa tidak. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah obat —mungkin obat flu—melepaskan masker, membuka botol minum, meminum obat dan kembali memakai masker kembali.

Dasar bodoh. Sudah tahu sakit, bukanya UKS, malah memilih di sini? Aku tak paham dengan pikiran seorang bangsawan.

Tidak terlalu lama, aku mendengar nafasnya sesak. Dia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Refleks, aku menuruni dahan-dahan, lalu melompat dari dahan terendah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya yang tidak bermasker terlihat memerah. Matanya terpejam. Alisnya berkerut. Dadanya naik turus tak beraturan. Dia seperti terserang asma dalam tidur.

Panik, aku menangkup kedua pipinya. Ya Tuhan, dia panas sekali. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tak menjawab. Oh sial, sepertinya dia tak sadarkan diri. Ah iya, UKS. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Berlari menggendong tubuh kecil ini dengan tergesa. Aku mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang. aku berlari. Sesampainya di UKS, aku langsung membaringkannya di ranjang. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Unohana-sensei, guru biologi yang juga merangkap menjaga UKS.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menggeleng. "Dia panas. Napasnya sesak. Kurasa dia habis minum obat flu."

Unohana-sensei mendengarkan sembari mengecek keadaan Si Kuchiki. Dia mengeluarkan tabung oksigen kecil dan memasangkan selang masker. Aku melepas masker Si Kuchiki, membantu Unohana-sensei memasang masker oksigen. Di detik kedelapan, suara napasnya mulai teratur.

"Pernapasannya sudah lebih tenang tapi belum normal. Kondisinya tidak baik. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kurosaki-kun, tolong panggilkan Kenpachi-sensei. Setelah itu, kau kembalilah ke kelas."

"Hai."

.

Pasca sakit, Si Kuchiki tidak datang ke pohon. Dia mulai datang kembali setelah hari ke empat. Sepertinya dia sudah baik-baik saja. Dia hanya mengenakan sweater gelap dan syal. Tidak lagi menggunakan masker. Dia duduk seperti biasa. Diam tak bersuara.

Aku menghitung jumlah daun yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ada tiga helai berwarna jingga kecokelatan. Dua di antaranya tak utuh. Mungkin sudah dimakan serangga saat masih hijau dulu. Kegiatan konyolku terhenti saat aku mendengarnya terisak. Dia tersedu di antara lutut yang tertekuk di depan dada.

Aku bergeming. Tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Bagiku saat ini, dia bukan Si Kuchiki yang memberikan teori orang gila. Dia seperti orang lain yang tak kukenal —walaupun aku masih belum mengenalnya juga.

Di sela tangisnya, aku mendengar samar kata maaf.

.

Sudah terlalu banyak daun yang gugur hingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak memanjat pohon. Sedikit membingungkan karena ada perasaan takut terlihat oleh Si Kuchiki. Aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan tapi ada juga rasa tidak mau ketahuan. Eh kenapa rasanya aku seperti sedang menguntit saja?

Udara sangat dingin hari ini dan pada akhirnya kelasku menggunakan gedung olah raga. Kami tidak bisa menggunakan gedung untuk berlari jadi Sensei memutuskan untuk bermain basket. Aku cukup bagus dalam olah raga ini. Ya, postur tinggiku memang menguntungkan, tapi juga karena aku sudah terbiasa _jogging_ sore bersama adikku. Staminaku terbilang cukup baik.

Selesai olah raga, aku bersama beberapa teman kelas bertugas memunguti bola. Sejenak aku melirik ke pohon sakura. Ah... hari ini pun Si Kuchiki duduk di sana. Apa dia tak merasa dingin?

.

Aku tidak suka salju. Dingin dan membuatku yang sejatinya memang malas, menjadi semakin malas. Saat jam istirahat, aku bersandar diujung koridor kelasku di lantai 3. Aku melihat jauh melewati gedung olah raga yang lebih rendah. Di pohon sakura itu, aku melihat Si Kuchiki bermain-main dengan salju. Dia membuat gumpalan salju. Mungkin manusia salju atau kelinci. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang pasti, aku terpaku padanya di antara putihnya salju.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin. Saat istirahat tadi, aku tak melihat Si Kuchiki di pohon sakura. Mungkin karena tadi turun salju. Syukurlah, sekarang hujan salju sudah berhenti.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Aku tadi ketiduran dan sialnya tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Ya, tak masalah juga sih. Ini baru 36 menit sejak bel berbunyi.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga ujung koridor. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, aku melirik pohon sakura. Hm... bukan kah itu Si Kuchiki?

Aku berhenti diujung koridor. Memperhatikan apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan. Sangat jarang Si Kuchiki datang ke pohon saat sore hari. Apa dia sangat menyukai pohon itu?

Aku berdiri diam. Memasukkan kedua lenganku yang dingin ke saku celana. Mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Mencoba menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia tidak duduk membelakangi pohon. Kali ini dia berdiri melihat lurus ke batang pohon. Dia membelakangiku sehingga aku tak bisa melihat hal yang sedang dilakukan. Yang kutahu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Dia kembali diam. Cukup lama. Setelah itu, dia sedikit bergerak. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba dia jatuh berlutut, lalu jatuh terbaring. Hah? Apa yang terjadi padanya.

Otakku meneriakkan untuk berlari. Aku berlari sangat kencang. Menuruni tangga. melewati gedung eskul dan olah raga. Aku menghampirinya yang berbaring. Ada sebuah _cutter_ dan salju memerah. Gadis ini memotong nadinya sendiri.

"Hei Kuchiki!"

Dia tidak merespon. Aku mengambil saputangan dari tas. Melilitkannya ke pergelangan tangan yang teriris. Aku ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Aku mengangkatnya, menggendongnya mencari pertolongan, mengabaikannya yang bergumam lemah.

Jangan mati dulu, bodoh.

.

Ayahku berdiri di belakangku. Untuk saat-saat seperti inilah, ayahku terlihat berguna. Dia seorang dokter yang kalau di rumah bertingkah konyol seperti anak kecil. Untung saja Ayah masih dalam _shift_ kerjanya.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya ayah.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengenal namanya. Kebetulan saja aku ada di sana tadi," jelasku asal.

"Kira-kira apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya sangat buruk. Syukurlah operasi berjalan lancar. Dia sudah mendapatkan dua kantung darah —mungkin juga beberapa saat operasi tadi—dan kondisinya semakin baik. Tapi, memar tubuhnya terlihat sangat buruk. Ada bekas luka yang belum mengering di pelipisnya, banyak lebam di tangan, kaki dan pipi. Bahkan mungkin ada di balik pakaiannya. Pergelangan tangan yang tak tersayat juga terlihat memerah seperti bekas terikat.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

.

Aku memandangi ranjang pasien yang kosong. Tadi pagi, Si Kuchiki belum tersadar dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Sesampainya di sini, dia sudah tidak ada.

"Keluarganya tadi datang. Aku sudah memintanya untuk dirawat, tapi mereka memaksa untuk pulang. Kuchiki Rukia-chan juga menolak untuk dirawat. Jadi aku mengizinkannya pulang."

Aku berbalik menatap ayahku. Aku kesal, takut dan marah. Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kakaknya berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik."

Tidak ada kelegaan saat mendengarnya.

.

Saat liburan musim dingin berakhir, Si Kuchiki tidak ada di pohon sakura. Dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Keigo bilang, dia pindah ke Inggris. Dan saat aku melihat pohon sakura ini, aku berdelusi, melihatnya terduduk di sana.

.

5 tahun berlalu.

.

Aku melangkah memasuki panti jompo tempatku bertugas hari ini. Ini adalah kunjungan rutin. Sebenarnya tugasnya tidak terlalu berat. Hanya perlu memeriksa para lansia dan memberikan resep jika diperlukan.

Aku menghampiri Yamamoto Jii-san. Dia mengalami masalah pada paru-parunya. Efek masalah lambung.

Aku meletakkan stetoskop, mendengarkan aliran udara dan pencernaannya.

"Sensei, apa aku boleh tidak meminum obatnya?"

"Nafas Jii-san akan sesak jika tidak meminumnya."

"Tapi badanku gemetaran."

"Termor memang efek sampingnya tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah napas jii-san membaik, jii-san tidak perlu meminum obatnya." Aku menegakkan badan kembali. "Aku akan menurunkan dosisnya dan meminta Nozomi-san mengawasi efeknya."

"Sensei, Nozomi-chan sedang cuti melahirkan."

"Hm? Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga hari lalu. Sekarang Rukia-chan yang menggantikannya."

Rukia? namanya unik tepi terdengar tidak asing.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, siap lagi yang harus kuperiksa?"

.

Aku melangkah memasuki ruang _staff_. Ruangannya hanya terdiri dari 3 meja kerja dan satu set sofa tamu. Di ujung ruangan, ada seorang perempuan berdiri menyamping, menghadap rak berisi map warna-warni. "Permisi, Rukia-san." Panggilku.

"Iya?" perempuan itu menoleh.

Aku terdiam. Menatapnya dengan jelas. Aku ingat suara itu. Aku ingat wajah itu. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya, sedetik itu pula kenangan dulu muncul di hadapanku.

Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Tepat menatapku.

"Ah, Anda dokter dari karakura?" tanyanya.

Dengan lambat aku menjawab. "..ya.. benar."

"Perkenalkan saya Kuchiki Rukia. untuk sementara, saya yang menggantikan Nozomi-san di sini." Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat menawan. Tangannya terulur kepadaku.

Aku menyambutnya. "Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Aku masih tak mengalihkan pandangan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menatap lurus ke mata itu. Warnanya sangat indah. Benar-benar indah.

"Hm? Kurosaki?" Bisa kulihat pupilnya melirik rambutku lalu kembali ke mataku. Aku dikagetkan saat dia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kau... Kurosaki yang mirip jeruk!"

Rasa terpesonaku tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa tadi dia bilang? Jeruk? Eh tunggu dulu. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Kau dulu di KHS kan? Kau ingat, dulu kau pernah menolongku saat aku pingsan karena flu." Senyumnya sangat lebar. Aku bisa melihat deret giginya yang rapi. "Unohana-sensei bilang, yang membawaku ke UKS adalah Kurosaki. Saat kutanya seperti apa Kurosaki itu, Sensei hanya tersenyum dan bilang kau mirip jeruk. Sekarang aku tahu dari mana kata mirip jeruk itu berasal."

Aku mendengus geli melihatnya. Untuk pertama kali, aku tidak merasa kesal saat ada yang membandingkan warna rambutku dengan buah bervitamin C itu.

"Syukurlah. Kau terlihat bahagia sekarang."

"Hm? apa dulu kau tahu aku?"

Oh tidak. "Ya... saat kau pingsan dulu, wajahmu seperti kesakitan. Sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja." Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal. Kurasa alasanku barusan cukup meyakinkan.

Dia tersenyum. "Ya... sebenarnya dulu aku tidak baik-baik saja. Hidupku dulu sangat menderita. Kau tahu, dulu aku bahkan sempat mencoba bunuh diri di sekolah."

Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak mengatakannya.

"Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku senang bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tersenyum.

"Oh iya, selama satu semester di KHS, aku tak pernah melihatmu. Kau dulu di kelas berapa?"

Tentu saja. Hanya aku yang selalu melihatmu. Aku bersyukur melihat Si Kuchiki baik-baik saja. Aku senang saat dia-yang-duduk-di-bawah-pohon kini melihatku juga. Kita berhadapan dan berbicara. Pertemuan satu sisi itu kini berakhir.


End file.
